Cyanide is used or produced in several industries such as gas production, metal plating, pharmaceuticals, and mining. The extensive use of cyanide results in the generation of billions of gallons of cyanide as waste. This production has increased the risk cyanide spill to the environment at several locations, such as those at Baia Mare (Romania), Kumtor (Kyrgyzstan), Omai (Guyana), and Summitville (Colorado) [Zagury et al. 2004, Boening et al. 1999]. Thus, treatment of cynanide before disposal must be considered as a serious step.
Various treatment procedures such as adsorption, complexation, and oxidation are known for treating cyanides [Gurol et al. 1985]. The procedures other than oxidation produce highly concentrated products containing toxic cyanides. Another method for treating cyanide is alkaline chlorination. However, improper chlorination of cyanide may lead to production of toxic cyanogen chloride (NCCl). Chlorination also produces high total dissolved solids (TDS) in the treated water. However, ferrate [FeO4]2−, as a green chemical oxidant, can address some of the concerns of chlorination in the treatment of cyanides [Pak et al. 1997, Sharma et al. 1998].
There is a need to remove the cyanide, as pollutant and contaminant, so that existing limited water resources may be recycled. There is also a serious need to clean up the soil from cyanide. There is also a need for establishing an inexpensive and efficient method for removing cyanide from water and soil.